Melanie Ravenswood
Melanie Ravenswood is a prominent character featured in the Disneyland Paris attraction, Phantom Manor. She is a ghost of a bride, whose groom never materialized on their wedding day. Background Melanie Ravenswood was born to Henry Ravenswood and Martha Ravenswood in 1842. Her father was a Western settler who struck gold in Big Thunder Mountain and founded the Thunder Mesa Mining Company, thus creating the town of Thunder Mesa. Ravenswood became rich and built himself a grand Victorian manor high on Boot Hill overlooking Big Thunder Mountain, where Melanie was raised. However, Big Thunder Mountain was rumored by Natives to be home to the Thunder Bird--a powerful spirit possessing a treasure. According to the legend, its wrath could be materialized into a terrible earthquake. However, Ravenswood would not believe such stories. Time went by and the gold in Big Thunder Mountain ran out, making miners dig deeper into the Mountain. Years later, Melanie grew from a young girl into a beautiful young woman. Four suitors were seeking a hands of Melanie but they ended dead and killed by her father, Henry Ravenswood. Until Melanie has engaged to a train engineer who planned to take her far away from Thunder Mesa, much to the dismay of Henry. Henry did everything he could to stop the wedding, but his useless attempts were put to a stop when a terrible earthquake killed him and his wife in 1860. It seemed that the Thunder Bird had been awakened and the family was never heard from again. After several years, the story of what really happened came out from underneath the rubble: On Melanie's wedding day, a mysterious Phantom unknown to anyone appeared at the manor. While Melanie was preparing in her room, the Phantom lured her suitor up to the attic, where he hanged him by the neck from the rafters. In the ballroom, the bride sat alone. Hours went by with no sign of the groom. Guests slowly filed away, leaving Melanie alone in the house with the staff of maids and butlers. "Some day", she told herself, "he will come". And so, having never taken off her wedding dress or dropped her bouquet, in preparation for her loved one's return, she wandered the house aimlessly, singing melancholy songs of lost love. The Phantom was still in the house, laughing at her human devotion to her intended husband. One by one, he invited his dead, demonic friends from the afterlife to fill the house in an eternal party. The shape of the house was slowly transformed by the forces of evil. To this day, it is believed that the manor is still haunted by the evil spirits and that Melanie remains vigilant in the search for her lost love. Gallery Images1J4M71TD.jpg|Junk from Melanie's life Images91NMQTNL.jpg|Melanie in skeleton form b-7.jpg|Melanie as a maid and a bride Melanie Ravenswood Painting.jpg|Painting of Melanie in her wedding gown Phantom stretch-1-~1.jpg|Stretching Room portraits of Melanie 15146110-1-.jpg|Melanie as a maid Melanie bride model sample.jpg|Audio-Animatronic of Melanie in her wedding gown Old Melanie model sample.jpg|Old Melanie crying at the makeup table Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Theme park characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:The Haunted Mansion characters Category:Neutral characters